


Сведи меня с ума

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором Брэдли делает глупости на глазах у своих коллег, друзей, группы незнакомцев и (самое главное) у Колина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сведи меня с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a fool out of me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14925) by slowdead. 



> **Название:** Сведи меня с ума  
>  **Автор:** [slowdead](http://slowdead.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Оригинал:** [Make a fool out of me ](http://deadfics.livejournal.com/31391.html)  
> **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria  
>  **Пейринг:** Брэдли/Колин (Мерлин RPS)  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Жанр:** fluff  
>  **Дисклеймер:** всего этого никогда не было, автор ничего с этого не получает, все только ради всеобщего удовольствия  
>  **Саммари:** фик, в котором Брэдли делает глупости на глазах у своих коллег, друзей, группы незнакомцев и (самое главное) у Колина.  
>  **Примечания от автора:** мой первый не-AU RPS! Большой-пребольшой флафф.  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено

Брэдли не очень-то любит влюбляться; это пока ещё ни разу не заканчивалось ничем хорошим, и каждый раз он ведет себя как огромнейший идиот. Правда, если уж он влюбляется, то вспоминает о том, что это заставляет его чувствовать себя всесильным, и дальше он не возражает.

Но ему кажется, что это нечестно: у всех остальных получается оставаться собой, когда они влюбляются; у всех, кроме него. Брэдли же большую часть времени не знает, куда ему себя деть, и просто выставляет себя на посмешище; и не сказать, что это хоть раз помогло ему соблазнить того, в кого он влюблен.

 

В средней школе он влюбился в девушку по имени Элиза. У нее были прекрасные черные кудри и самый классный нос из всех, что Брэдли когда-либо видел. Они встречались какое-то время, и Брэдли был готов покорить Эверест ради неё. Он был юн и ещё никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, поэтому писал ей одно любовное послание за другим. Она, в свою очередь, зачитывала их вслух перед всем классом и смеялась над ним.

И даже после этого он не мог перестать считать ее прекрасной и потрясающей; его друзья оставили попытки переубедить его после того, как он пятнадцать минут проорал на них из-за этого. В итоге через неделю она его бросила; Брэдли ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким несчастным. И, вероятно, Брэдли с разбитым сердцем – это страшное зрелище, если судить по тому, что он целый месяц не общался с друзьями. (У него тогда были дерьмовые друзья.)

Брэдли признает, что если он в кого-то влюбляется, то это _серьезно_. Однако так серьезно, как с Колином, не было ещё никогда.

 

Брэдли может с точностью назвать тот момент, когда он влюбился в Колина. Они всем актерским составом ехали на какой-то вечер. В этот раз они с Колином не сидели вместе, как обычно; Брэдли сидел сзади с Энтони и Энджел. Колин и Кэти сидели впереди. Брэдли уже не помнит, почему он всю дорогу смотрел на затылок Колина (скорее всего, просто от скуки). Но он отчетливо помнит, как ни с того ни с сего его взгляд вдруг остановился на левом ухе Колина; и тогда он почувствовал эту странную волну привязанности и желания, наполнившую грудь. И с того момента он уже никак не мог избавиться от этого чувства. 

И все катится вниз по наклонной; если говорить откровенно, Брэдли начинает регулярно выставлять себя на посмешище перед Колином. За те несколько недель, во время которых он говорит Колину вещи, которые никогда не позволил бы себе сказать, и ежедневно делает всевозможные глупости, самолюбие Брэдли успевает довольно сильно пострадать. И, как и всегда, все эти неловкие действия никак не помогают ему завоевать Колина.

Самым ужасным становится, пожалуй, тот день, когда он кричит на Кэти (Она сказала что-то вроде «Мы с Колином встречаемся», и уши влюбленного Брэдли не стали дослушивать окончание фразы: _«…чтобы пойти в театр»_ ; и он начал орать на неё. Он кричал: «Все вы ирландцы одинаковые!», какие-то нечленораздельные слова и ругательства. Кэти сначала внимательно посмотрела на него, а потом разразилась хохотом и сказала: «Если он тебе так нравится, возможно, стоит задуматься о том, чтобы ему об этом рассказать».) или же тот, когда он перед всей съемочной группой дает в челюсть какому-то парню за то, что тот посмотрел на Колина. Колин даже злится на него за это. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько может злиться такой чудесный человек, как Колин.

В качестве извинения Брэдли покупает ему цветы. Колин выглядит смущенным и спрашивает, _почему_ он купил именно цветы, ведь Колин не девушка. Брэдли кривовато улыбается и отвечает, что пони бы не поместился у него в номере. В конце концов, Колин принимает его цветы, но Брэдли от этого ничуть не легче.

Зато когда Колин целует его, Брэдли становится намного, _намного_ легче.

Брэдли кажется, что уже просто невозможно вести себя ещё глупее, чем раньше; но он, очевидно, не предвидел того, что может случиться, когда они с Колином начнут встречаться. Возможно, его фантазии просто никогда не заходили настолько далеко, чтобы он поверил, что Колин когда-либо увидит в нем не только друга.

Брэдли очень рад тому, что Колин знал его ещё до того, как он потерял голову, потому что так у них есть хотя бы отдаленное воспоминание о том, что Брэдли когда-то был (очень) крутым и мог контролировать отдельные части своего тела. Например, свои руки, которые теперь тянутся к Колину в самые неподходящие моменты, или же ноги, которые во время съемок спотыкаются то об один кабель, то о другой (или, возможно, во всем виноваты глаза, просто неотрывно следящие за Колином или Мерлином, куда бы те ни направились).

И это все ещё _до_ того, как они начинают заниматься сексом.

Смотря на лежащего в постели Колина, Брэдли понимает, что ещё никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. И он реагирует на это тем, что кончает _чудовищно_ быстро и издавая самые унизительные звуки за всю историю человечества.  
После этого он утыкается лицом в подушку и пытается задушить себя. Но Колин сворачивается клубочком у него под боком и Брэдли радуется, что прекратил свои вялые попытки самоубийства, потому что он смотрит Колину в лицо, и тот выглядит невероятно _счастливым_ и довольным. Брэдли ни за что на свете не хотел бы пропустить такой взгляд.

И тогда Брэдли понимает, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы выставлять себя на посмешище на глазах у всех, потому что это по какой-то необъяснимой причине делает Колина счастливым.

Когда Колин грустит (А всем порой становится грустно, особенно, если они в чужой стране, вдали от семьи. Брэдли _знает_ это, но от этого не легче видеть Колина таким.)… Итак, когда Колин грустит, Брэдли делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову: он укладывает Колина в постель и лежит вместе с ним. 

Тогда Колин играет с его руками: скользит пальцами по ладоням, затем по запястьям; и он любит просить Брэдли: «Расскажи мне секрет?»

И Брэдли всегда рассказывает. Он рассказывает о самых неловких моментах своей жизни, о которых никогда никому не говорил. Он рассказывает Колину, что на самом деле у него нет аллергии на кошек, он просто их не любит. Он рассказывает Колину об Элизе и любовных посланиях. Он даже рассказывает ему о той поездке в машине, когда он влюбился в него.

 

Съемки подходят к концу, и Колин становится всё тише и тише в перерывах между сценами. Брэдли тоже не особенно радуется завершению второго сезона: он боится возвращаться домой, в Англию, _туда, где нет Колина_. И он приводит его к себе в номер одним вечером, укладывается вместе с ним под одеяло и начинает говорить ещё прежде, чем Колин успевает попросить.

– Иногда я думаю о тебе и о том, какой ты милый и какой красивый, – говорит Брэдли, касаясь губами мочки его уха. – И я говорю себе: _«Нет, никто не может быть таким красивым, ты всё это выдумываешь, Джеймс»_. Но потом я просыпаюсь, а ты лежишь рядом со мной, и ты именно такой красивый и такой удивительный.

Колин молчит и немного ерзает на месте. Он не испытывает неловкости из-за комплимента и не называет Брэдли лжецом (как делал раньше), но и не верит. И Брэдли думает, что так даже лучше, потому что так он видит, как Колин краснеет и кусает свою нижнюю губу.

 

Общение с родственниками своих пассий никогда не было сильной стороной Брэдли. Поэтому его ничуть не удивляет то, что случается через две недели после того, как он возвращается в свою квартиру в Лондоне.

Он не очень любит быть один и поэтому становится нервным и нетерпеливым; а ещё ему _скучно_. Он хватает свой телефон и звонит Колину. _Снова_. Колин не берет трубку уже со вчерашнего дня и Брэдли кажется, что что-то не так. Он вздыхает и ворчит в трубку, когда его приветствует автоответчик Колина.

– Привет, Колин, – говорит он. – Я сегодня звонил тебе уже раз восемь и… мне просто интересно, где ты? Я звонил тебе и на мобильный, но ты не отвечаешь. – Брэдли берет со стола ручку и пару секунд крутит её в руках. – Я… Знаешь что? Если ты не хочешь со мной говорить, ничего страшного, но ты бы мог _не_ игнорировать меня вот так? Меня это очень огорчает, и я думал, что у нас все в порядке, все было хорошо, когда ты уезжал две недели назад и я просто… – Брэдли снова вздыхает. – Волнуюсь, что…

– Привет! – внезапно произносит голос на том конце провода. – Брэдли, да?

Брэдли моргает и внимательно смотрит на телефонную трубку, прежде чем спросить:  
– Колин?

– Нет, черт возьми, это его брат. – Ну да, его голос и не похож на Колина. – Слушай, я попробую сказать это как можно более вежливо, окей? Это уже твое третье сообщение за последний час, и, если честно, я начинаю уставать от выслушивания твоих монологов о личной жизни моего брата. – Брэдли слышит голоса людей на заднем плане, они разговаривают и смеются. – У меня тут встреча с друзьями, и поначалу слушать тебя было даже весело, но сейчас, честно говоря, это уже довольно грустно и портит весь кайф.

И, положа руку на сердце, брат Колина даже милый и не издевается над ним, хотя мог бы. (Но у Брэдли все равно не пропадает желание, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.) Нил тоже не знает, где Колин, но говорит, что он уехал к друзьям. Он уверяет Брэдли, что Колин часто так делает и нет повода волноваться. Но сказать всегда легче, чем сделать.

 

На часах восемь утра, когда кто-то будит его телефонным звонком на следующее утро. Брэдли бросает взгляд на экран и, увидев на нем имя Колина, сразу же просыпается.

– Пфривет?! – произносит он не слушающимися губами.

– Привет, Брэдли… Прости, я тебя разбудил, да?

И, разумеется, Брэдли врет в ответ:  
– Что? Нет! Нет, я уже давным-давно проснулся.

– Хмм… – хмыкает Колин и какое-то время молчит. – Знаешь, вчера вечером мне звонил мой брат.

– Да? – спрашивает Брэдли, снова падает на кровать и трет глаза.

– Он сказал, что ты оставил кучу сообщений…

Теперь Брэдли только хмыкает в ответ, рассматривая потолок своей спальни.

– Эй, – нежно говорит Колин. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Потому что ты не брал трубку. – Утверждение больше похоже на вопрос.

– Он сказал, что ты оставил восемь сообщений или типа того.

– Ты не брал трубку восемь раз, – просто отвечает Брэдли.

– О. – И это звучит так, будто Колин не ожидал такого ответа.

И неожиданно Брэдли вспоминает обо всем том времени, что они провели во Франции, и всех тех разах, когда он шептал Колину на ухо секреты, а Колин не говорил ничего, кроме _«О»_. Но тогда это было по-другому; в голосе Колина были восхищение и любовь, будто бы простое _«О»_ было единственным, что приходило ему на ум в тот момент.

А сейчас оно было другим.

– Я звонил, потому что я _скучаю_ по тебе. А ты не брал трубку, и я оставлял тебе сообщения, потому что беспокоился, вдруг ты наконец-то понял, что я полный идиот и постоянно делаю глупости, когда ты рядом… ради тебя.

– Ты не делаешь глупостей, когда я рядом.

– Я ударил того парня, – сразу же возражает Брэдли. – Я пел ту песенку прямо перед всеми и…

– Я просто всю ночь провел в дороге, чтобы увидеть тебя, – выпаливает Колин.

– Что?

– Я на улице, перед твоей дверью. Я тоже очень соскучился…

Но Брэдли уже выронил телефон и несется по лестнице к входной двери. И только внизу, уже обнимая Колина, он понимает, что на нем нет ничего, кроме белья.

Мимо проходит группа школьниц, которые начинают шептаться и свистеть. Брэдли даже кажется, что он видит вспышки фотокамер.

Но Брэдли это не волнует; Колин смеется и обнимает его в ответ.


End file.
